When The Sun Sets And A Child Falls
by Fragile Tension
Summary: The sun is setting and it's the end of a duo for red and purple. as a boys falls to the ground blood spreading around him. Onesided DarkXDaisuke Character death


We were separated suddenly, somehow. I was in my body and he was in his. I had my wings and he didn't, we were hanging in midair. A gasp tore itself out from my throat as he began to fall, my hand caught his and we hung there for a moment, my darkly purple wings flapping desperately trying to hold twice the weight they were used to.

His red hair, it was so exquisite, his ruby eyes glowed in fear and then acceptance. I only wished he would grow himself a set of red wings like my own purple, contrasting against my purple eyes and purple hair. My other hand met his and our grip tightened for a moment, than slipped. A little half-scream escaped his lips as his eyes widened again in terror. I caught him again and that scream turned into laughter. It wasn't joyful laughter like the ones that frequently came from him. This laughter was darkly ironic and cynical. Like he _knew_ he wasn't going to make it. Even though I firmly denied it, me, his other half, the one who usually was the only one being cynical.

He laughed and laughed and laughed until I only wished he would stop. And than he did, his eyes glowing with unshed tears and freed droplets flowing down his cheeks. "I don't want to die." He whispered miserably and I could hear him as clearly as if he had shouted it into my ear. I could hardly contain my grief, I wished that I could give my seeming immortality to this deserving boy god knows _I _didn't deserve it.

He had been such a passionate creature expressing his love with dark blushes and slight stammers. When he was happy he laughed or smiled that facespliting grin. He loved touch, was constantly hugging his friends, and I liked to imagine his kisses were like rose petals and that they made me shudder when they turned up in that special smile. But those kisses weren't for me and I only felt them in his daydreams of Riku.

I still remember his happiness when he won the state art award for his painting of the two sides of Freedart. He was so happy that his emotion leaked over to my side and made me drunkenly giddy. He jumped up and down and than ran to the bathroom when he changed cursing me under his breath but still with that undercurrent of joy. The words scalded me but the emotion soothed the hurt. He was a beaming mess when Riku asked him on a date; he tripped over his own feet while saying yes. His love for her practically overwhelmed me and I was not myself for days, but then again, neither was he.

It was twilight when we separated and no one was around to see, this was good and bad. No one here to save him but no one to see me trying to save him. The colors of the sun setting highlighted everything in shades of red orange and an orange-yellow. It colored his sudden smile and chilled my heart. The sun was warm on me, but I was cold. I felt like ice, like I was just suddenly going to freeze and we would _both_ fall from the sky me a lump of ice, and him screaming. For a moment I almost wished it were true, it would be better then watching him die.

"Tell Riku how much I love her." Came his words, "and Dark, you were everything to me. Though you might not have known it." Than his hands just loosened, he let himself go. I tried to hold on, my hands clenching as tight as they could and I saw his face wince with the pain, eyes closing, tears slipping out the corners.

"NO!" I cried out, a short start as his hands slipped from mine. My hands grasped at air as I saw him fall, almost in slow motion and there I knew this image would play over and over in my head until my dying day. His smiling a goodbye as he fell to the ground, and lay there, a little crumpled heap, blood just beginning to pool around his body.

I let my wings take me safely to the ground, and there I crumpled to my knees and screaming, waited for someone to hear me. Where was Satoshi when you needed him? But of course no one came. It was as if the place was abandoned and I was the only one left in the world. I gathered the little body in my arms, taking in his slack face and the red blood just beginning to stain my clothes. I heard an ambulance in the distance as I watched the sun set.

**I like this one, overly sad though…**

**DISCLAIMER: DNAngel doesn't belong to me.**


End file.
